


We've Got Tonight; Who Needs Tomorrow

by t00_easily_0bsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x17, 15x18, 15x19, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, We've Got Tonight by Bob Seger, how do you tag, if you don't know the song go listen to it it's beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t00_easily_0bsessed/pseuds/t00_easily_0bsessed
Summary: hi friends, i absolutely love this song and i couldn't help but think of dean and cas when listening to it so here's a fic based on the song. We've Got Tonight by Bob Seger go listen to it it's a gorgeous song.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	We've Got Tonight; Who Needs Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends, i absolutely love this song and i couldn't help but think of dean and cas when listening to it so here's a fic based on the song. We've Got Tonight by Bob Seger go listen to it it's a gorgeous song.

_I know it’s late, I know you’re weary_  
“Dean there’s something I need to tell you.” Cas said. Dean had just gotten up from the map table after discussing with Sam and Cas about the final piece of Billie’s plan for Jack. Sam and Jack had gone to bed a few moments earlier.  
“Cas, I know you don’t sleep, but I need to man. It’s late can this wait till morning?” Dean dragged a hand over his face and brought his eyes to meet Cas’. All Cas wanted was to avoid this conversation, but he knew that with everything on the line, Chuck, Jack, the world, Dean deserved to know.  
“No Dean, if you’re taking Jack tomorrow I need to tell you this now.” Cas said trying to ignore the pit in his stomach. Dean eyed him with a worried expression and nodded slowly.  
Cas took a deep breath and said “I made a deal.”  
 _I know your plans don’t include me_  
 _Still here we are, both of us lonely_  
Dean’s face changed from worry to anger and then to hurt, he took a deep breath.  
“What do you mean you made a deal.” He was trying to keep his voice steady. Cas just look at him for a moment.  
“I made a deal to save Jack from the Empty when he was dying. The deal was that if the Empty let Jack go it could take me instead.” Dean’s breath grew ragged as he started pacing the room.  
“Cas…why man. We know how these things turn out and it’s always a fucking mess.” Dean wasn’t yelling as Cas had expected, instead, he sounded like he was trying to keep tears at bay.  
 _Longing for shelter from all that we see_  
Dean shook his head and started walking away from Cas and toward his room.  
“Dean…please try and understand why I did it.” Cas followed Dean, stopping at the door frame of his room. Dean sat at the edge of his bed looking at a spot on the wall in front of him. Dean took a shaky breath.  
“No, I get it Cas. Hell, I’ve made enough deals to save Sam to understand why you did it. I just- I don’t get why you told me now.” Dean finally looked at Cas with pleading eyes. Cas was suddenly sitting beside Dean on the bed.  
 _Why should we worry, no one will care_  
They sat there in silence for a moment. Cas sighed and looked at his hands in his lap.  
“I didn’t tell you because of the details of the deal,” Dean looked at him, “the Empty will come the moment I experience true happiness. With everything that happening I don’t know what that will be, but I- I guess I thought it was time you knew.” Cas said just above a whisper. Dean chuckled, but it was hollow.  
“Making dumbass deals seems to be the Winchester way, doesn’t it? We’ll figure out how to break the deal Cas, okay?” When Cas looked at Dean his heart broke a little because he knew there was no way to break this deal. Instead of answering he gave Dean a sad smile.  
“Well, I’ll just let you sleep now.” Cas started to stand when Dean grabbed his wrist.  
“Let’s go for a drive. There’s no way I’m gonna get any sleep now so let's just go for a drive.”  
“Okay.” Cas said with a small smile.  
 _Look at the stars so far away_  
 _We’ve got tonight, who needs tomorrow?_  
 _We’ve got tonight babe, why don’t you stay?_  
They drove in silence, the only sound was from the open windows. It was a clear night and they could see the stars in the night sky. Dean pulled off to the side of the road, Cas looked over at him with confusion.  
“Dean, why did we stop?”  
Dean didn’t say anything he just grabbed two beers from the cooler in the back seat and stepped out of the car. Cas followed suit and stood beside Dean as he leaned against the trunk of the Impala. Dean sighed and handed Cas one of the beers.  
“I never got around to learning constellations. Too much learning about monsters and not enough normal stuff.” He took a drink from his bottle. Cas thought for a moment.  
“Did you want to learn constellations as a child?” Dean laughed.  
“Not really, but isn’t that better than learning how to kill ghouls and vampires.”  
“I suppose so.” They fell into a comfortable silence, drinking beer and looking at the stars. After what felt like hours Dean looked at Cas.  
“If everything goes to shit tomorrow at least we had tonight. A few hours of nothing, no hunting just drinking beer and looking at the stars.” Dean said still looking up at the sky.  
 _Deep in my soul I’ve been so lonely_  
 _All of my hopes fading way_  
“We’re gonna get through this Cas.” Dean said when he parked the Impala. Cas nodded, but Dean’s voice sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.  
“Dean you should try and get some rest. You and Jack have a long drive ahead of you.” Cas said as he and Dean walked into the bunker.  
“Yeah… yeah, you’re right Cas. G’night.”  
“Good night Dean.”  
 _I’ve longed for love like everyone else does_  
 _I know I’ll keep searching even after today_  
Jack and Dean left and Sam and Cas looked for another way to defeat Chuck. They knew it was a long shot, but they had to try. Before they could find another way Dean came barreling into the bunker with Jack in toe powered up to kill Chuck. But it all went wrong and Dean and Cas were running to the dungeon in hopes of getting away from Billie.  
“She’s gonna get in here Cas and she’s gonna kill us. Damn it this is all my fault.” Dean rubbed his hands over his face.  
“Dean… I think I know how we can stop her,” Dean looked at Cas with worried eyes, “I can summon the Empty and I think I know now that happiness isn’t in the having…it’s-it’s in the being.”  
“Cas… what are you doing?” Dean whispered. Billie had broken the door down, but all Dean could see was Cas standing in front of him.  
“I love you, Dean.” Cas let his tears fall as he grabbed the side of Dean’s face. Dean melted into the touch just as Billie was consumed by a black void.  
“Cas…” Dean pleaded and gripped the hand on the side of his face, Cas smiled.  
“Goodbye Dean” Cas pushed Dean out of the path of the Empty and then he was gone.  
 _So there it is, I’ve said it all now_  
 _And here we are babe, what do you say?_  
Dean sat on the cold floor of the dungeon with his head in his hands, letting the tears fall. He could hear his phone buzzing on the ground, but it sounded a million miles away. Those three words echoed in his head… I love you… Now Cas was gone and he now he can’t say those words back.  
“Cas…” Dean said around the lump in his throat, “I don’t know if you can hear me. Hell, I’m pretty sure you can’t, but I need you to know that I-I love you, too… and I’m gonna find a way to get you back. I can’t-I can’t lose you-“ his prayer way cut off by another sob.  
 _We’ve got tonight, who needs tomorrow?_  
 _We’ve got tonight babe, why don’t you stay?_  
They defeated Chuck, Jack was the new god, and they were free, but Dean didn’t care about that. He couldn’t be happy knowing that Cas was in the Empty. He needed to know if Jack could bring the angel back.  
“Jack…can-can you bring him back?” Dean asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Jack thought for a moment.  
“I can’t, but I can help.” That was all it took for Dean to pull Jack into a giant hug.  
“How do we do it?”  
“I’ll open a portal for you to enter the empty. You’ll have to take his grace, though. If not, the Empty will just come after him again. I can only give you five minutes in there, Dean.” Jack explained. Dean nodded.  
“I got it, Jack. Let’s bring him home.”  
 _I know it’s late, I know you’re weary_  
 _I know your plans don’t include me_  
 _Still here we are, both of us lonely_  
Dean stepped into the void, angel blade in hand, and kneeled beside an unconscious Castiel. Dean pulled him into his lap and remove Cas’ grace, cringing at the cut on his throat. He set the blue, glowing vile down, leaving it in the Empty as instructed by Jack. Dean picked Castiel up and stepped out of the Empty. Dean moved past Sam and Jack to set Cas down on his bed.  
“C’mon Cas, wake up.” Dean murmured to himself. Cas stirred and Dean jumped to his feet.  
“Cas! Can you hear me,” Dean shook the angel’s shoulders. Cas blinked his eyes open.  
“Dean?” Cas sat up confused. Dean pulled him into a tight hug. “Dean… how am I here? What happened?” Dean pulled away smiling brightly.  
“Jack. He helped me get you back. We had to leave your grace in the empty, though. But you’re home.” Cas took in what Dean was saying and smiled just as bright when he looked back at Dean.  
“Thank you.” Cas breathed out. Dean just smiled.  
“Cas I-I prayed to you, right after the Empty took you. I didn’t have time to say anything. You told me and then you were gone but-,” Dean took Cas’ face in his hands, “I love you, too. I have for a long time. I’m sorry it took me so long to say it.”  
“Dean I-” Cas’ words were cut off by Dean’s lips. It was chaste, a quick press of lips, but it was enough to make both Dean and Cas smile wide. Their next kiss was full of passion, they tried to push all of the love they had felt for years but never acted on into that kiss. When they parted to breathe Cas whispered “Dean.”  
“Yeah Cas?” Dean looked into Cas’ eyes and Cas smiled.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too Cas. And you know what…we’re free. We’ve got the rest of our lives. We have time to make up for all those years we didn’t say anything.” Dean said with a hand still on Cas’ cheek. Cas looked into Dean’s eyes with all the love he felt and he closed the gap between them.  
 _We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?_  
 _Let's make it last, let's find a way_  
 _Turn out the light, come take my hand now_  
 _We've got tonight babe_  
 _Why don't you stay?_  
 _Why don't you stay?_


End file.
